


Transportation Salvation

by orphan_account



Series: Spending Valen-time with the Girl of Your Dreams [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>February 9th - An awkward kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transportation Salvation

Awkward didn't even begin to describe the situation.

Arryn had decided to take the bus _once_ in her life and had ended up on top of a stranger, their lips connected.

The bus had halted suddenly, probably trying to run through a yellow light when it suddenly became red, sending the raven haired girl - who had been loosely holding a pole as all the seats were taken - flying. Luckily, a person had been standing in her way to keep her from flying out the windshield. Unfortunately, she and the person collided, both of them sprawling out on the floor.

When Arryn opened her eyes, she found her lips on those of a drop-dead gorgeous blonde who was looking at her with wide blue eyes.

She was lying on top of her, their bodies pressed against the floor of the bus. Everyone on the automobile became silent, staring at the two in surprise.

The Texan quickly tried to remove herself from the other woman, accidentally whacking her head onto the nearby metal pole.

Everyone cringed simultaneously as she rubbed her injury. She really wished it had knocked her out. That way she could miss the horrid and utter embarrassment she felt right now.

The blonde beauty - Arryn, no - sat up. She was smiling, which was a good sign. But there was a look in her eyes that told the raven haired girl the shame was far from over.

"Well if you wanted my number you could just ask." The bus erupted into laughter as Arryn hid her face in her hands. Oh of course she was a tease.

The Texan got to her feet with the help of the pole. She reached her hand out, the blonde taking it. Instead of returning to her old seat, she stood beside Arryn, holding onto the same object as her.

She blushed as the blonde looked at her. Why was she still near her?! Why was she looking at her like that!?

"I'm used to topping," she whispered into the Texan's ears. "It was a nice change of pace. Plus, you're _much_ nicer than some burly guy."

Arryn swore her whole face was set aflame. Her hazel eyes darted all over the bus before landing on the blonde's blue.

They were like the ocean, azure and deep with countless of stories to tell. They were certainly prettier than hers.

"You also a whole lot cuter than any of them." She spoke quietly. She had already embarrassed the poor girl enough with her first comment. "Red suits you." She nodded at her cheeks.

Arryn stumbled on her words, only a bumbling mess escaping her lips. When the blonde started to laugh she squeaked.

The beauty covered her mouth to keep her laughs subdued. "Holy shit," she wheezed. "That was so cute!" She cooed.

Arryn batter her bangs down, looking away from the blonde. She was glad the bus' other inhabitants had returned to their previous actions. She didn't need always else to see her completely mortified.

"So, gorgeous, what's your name? Mine's Barbara." The beauty extended her free hand.

Arryn was forced to take it as she looked back. "A-Arryn." She said.

Barbara smirked. "So, Arryn," wow she liked hearing her say her name "You got anyone hanging around you?"

The Texan glanced around her before tilting her head. "I'm sorry?"

"Y'know, any fellas you fancy? Or ladies? Or anyone else?" If the raven haired girl didn't know better than she would've swore Barbara sounded a tad nervous.

"Um, n-no I don't." Before the blonde could response, she stuttered out, "Do you?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope."

Arryn's widened in mild surprise. "Really? I would think someone like you would have all different types of being crawling to get to you."

Barbara grew quite flustered - oh how the tables have turned - and coughed with a smile. Her face was red and Arryn had to note, if she was cute with a blush than the blonde was tripled that.

"U-uh no. I, uh, don't have any 'suitors' after me." Soon her confidence returned, though. "Listen, if you interested, I happen to be free this Friday night. We could do a dinner or a movie. I can give you my number." When Arryn hesitated, her confidence wavered once more. "But you don't have to! I just thought-,"

"So I don't have to throw myself onto you after all?" Arryn teased, making them both blush and giggle.

The blonde shook her head as she laughed. "N-no, you don't. But I certainly wouldn't be against that." She poked the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"So then, Blondie, Friday night it is?" She reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone. The blonde nodded and they exchanged numbers.

As the bus started to slow, Barbara glanced to the front. "Damn, this is my stop. You will call, yeah?"

Arryn nodded with a smile. The blonde grinned and snuck a kiss, making the Texan blush. "Good."

As she watched the woman leave - she totally wasn't watching her gorgeous hips sway or her round butt - Arryn decided taking the bus wasn't as bad of an idea as she first thought.


End file.
